


Of Soulmates

by Bronte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Soulmates, Two Goofs In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: She peers at him from beneath her eyelashes and smirks like she’s just thought of something brilliant. He falls in love with her all over again when she gives him that look, the one that tells him he’s about to be tied to a kite or yeeted into the Seine to catch an akuma. She’s all mischief and temptation and he realises that she’s been planning this all along. She wanted him to come to her house tonight. She wanted him right here.A NSFW ML Secret Valentine Exchange Fic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	Of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> For Rikka ♥️

She’s always been what he’s needed. Even years later, he knows as much as the steam from her tea cup drifts away from her mittened hands in the breeze. He watches her from the battered remains of Notre-Dame de Paris, still unsure as to how to proceed; he  _ knows _ now and he’s still kicking himself for not noticing sooner. She’s an indefatigable defender of justice and a tangle of limbs — she’s Ladybug in all her glory, standing on her balcony. 

They’re nineteen and still growing into the responsibility of wearing two completely different pairs of shoes. He never resents it, the constant push and pull of his career, his schooling and the miscreant mothman who tries to sever the strings that keep their lives together at every moment. It’s hell sometimes, but fighting Le Papillon always means he’s given the opportunity to see her take this chaotic world by storm; always victorious, always together.

He loves her deeply and Chat Noir  _ aches _ with the desire to tell her. She’s known how he’s felt for ages so she shouldn’t be surprised that he’d eventually find himself here, pining over her civilian form from afar. Revealing her identity had been an accident in the depths of Paris’ underbelly, carefully hidden from every prying eye but his. She was furious, explicitly so, but not at him; they’d both been up to their necks in frog monsters when they’d sought refuge in the sewers, hitting the metal gangway just in time for her transformation to let up. 

Chat smiles into the wind. Just when he thought he had a handle on this messy, beautiful woman, she went and threw him off again.

Of course she’d turned out to be Marinette. Who else could she have possibly been? The puzzle slots into place with the ease of having already put the pieces together a thousand times. He’d long suspected it — even mused over it several times throughout the years — but to have her standing right before his eyes without the mask, without the suit, without the veil of courage as her most important secret laid bare and open between them...even in the middle of that riot of his thoughts, he still can’t seem to get her off his mind.

They’re by no means perfect, but they’re supposed to be one day. Soulmates. They’re  _ soulmates. _ And finally, with purpose, he leaps off the roof.

“Funny meeting you here,” she says as he lands beside her in a crouch, balancing with practiced ease on the wrought iron railing. She must have already spotted him on the cathedral’s roof, giving her the upper hand. “I had a feeling you’d show up eventually.”

“I couldn’t stay away for long,” Chat admits, his lips quirking at the corners. “Besides, you’re the one who invited me over to talk.”

“I did.” She muses for a moment, painstakingly avoiding his gaze. “I wanted to apologize.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Chat replies, watching as the light of the setting sun dances off her hair. “You know how much I love you, right?”

Marinette’s cheeks flush pink with the weight of his words. “I know. I’ve always known.”

“Do you still want to talk about it?” he says, watching her with fascination. He wants to hold her to his chest; he wants to kiss the worry from her lips.

She hesitates a moment before reaching out. “Do you?”

“I think…” he trails off, the claws of his suit grazing the fabric of her winter coat. “I think this thing between us was always supposed to happen.”

A momentary beat of silence. 

“You’ve always been here for me. You’ve never stopped, even when I wasn’t sure what I wanted.” She inhales the evening chill as the sun begins its slow descent over the horizon. “Do you believe in fate?”

The soft music from a radio floats on a breath of wind, drawing them ever closer, ever nearer. “Always.”

Her smile is enough. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He follows her into her bedroom and slips his boots from his ankles, listening to their hollow thunk as they fall off the edge of her platform’s railing. This isn’t his first time visiting, nor will it be the last; no shoes on the bed — or anywhere in her house for that matter — is a rule long ingrained into their stolen time together. “Do you want something to drink?”

They’ve never been so cautious around each other and Chat desperately wants the glass to shatter between them. “No, thank you. I don’t want to see you go.”

“But you love to watch me leave.” Marinette rolls her eyes, reciting a line he’s told her a thousand times over. Chat snickers, loving the way it sounds from her lips. He wants to kiss those lips with every single breath he takes, the tension between them a fermata that resonates in decibels only they can hear.

“I’d like it even better if you stayed.” Chat cups her cheek gently, his heart hammering inside his chest as she turns her head into his palm. He loves her so much it distorts him to the very marrow of his soul. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Marinette says eventually. “You want to kiss me.”

Chat swallows thickly and nods, feeling himself shake a little at the prospect of it. Is this permission? Is this what heaven feels like?

“You can, if you want to. I’ve decided.” She peers at him from beneath her eyelashes and smirks like she’s just thought of something brilliant. He falls in love with her all over again when she gives him that look, the one that tells him he’s about to be tied to a kite or yeeted into the Seine to catch an akuma. She’s all mischief and temptation and he realises that she’s been planning this all along. She  _ wanted _ him to come to her house tonight. She  _ wanted _ him right here.

“Oh god,” he breathes, drawn into her web and entangled unequivocally. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed but it’s going to be seared into his memory for the rest of his life because her lips and her skin and her tongue and  _ everything _ is overwhelming his senses like a cloud of ladybugs, leaving him shaking and breathless and very much alive.

Marinette pulls away for a moment, their noses bumping against each other. “Come closer.”

Chat’s never been one to argue with one of her commands; she’s always been the brains in this operation. He pushes himself to his knees and suddenly she’s lying beneath him, her hair a halo in the dying light of the sun. She’s nothing short of Aphrodite and he’s been invited to dine in her presence, a spirit latched onto her flame.

“Kiss me,” she whispers and it sounds like a prayer. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Now  _ those _ are orders he can follow.

* * *

She’s stared at herself for hours in the mirror in anticipation of this moment. She’s ready. She’s been ready for a while, really; he’d stolen her heart and there’s no force on this planet that could keep his laughter and his kind heart from her dreams. She loves her superhero partner unconditionally. He’s an indefatigable defender of justice and an inventor of puns — he’s Chat Noir in all his glory, straddling her on her bed.

They’re nineteen and she’s long been ready to grow into the responsibility of wearing two completely different pairs of shoes. She wants him to be a part of her life, the constant push and pull of her future career as a fashion designer and the god-awful Le Papillon whose life mission is to make her life miserable at every given moment. It’s hell sometimes, but handing her nemesis his ass on a silver platter every other day means that she’s given the opportunity to hang out with the boy who’s slowly and surely stolen her heart from under her nose; always cheeky and always kind. 

She loves him deeply and Marinette  _ aches _ with the desire to tell him. This feeling snuck up on her and bludgeoned her with so much force that she can hardly breathe, let alone think, as he kisses her like she’s his only source of air. Revealing her identity had been an accident in the depths of Paris’ underbelly, carefully hidden from every prying eye but his, and  _ god _ it haunts her every night. But the way he accepted her as she was? Fallible? Vulnerable? Scared? 

Marinette smiles as he runs his tongue across her lower lip. Just when she thought she knew her reckless, flirtatious cat, he went and threw her off again.

Of course she had to fall head over heels in love with Chat Noir eventually. Who else could she trust with her life, her heart, her emotions so implicitly? The map she’s so carefully dotted comes into focus with the ease of having already followed its path a thousand times over. She’s long denied it — even to the point of driving herself crazy several times throughout the years — but to have him pressing his body to hers like this, kissing, gasping, moaning,  _ begging _ for more against her lips...an akuma could drop a bomb in the middle of Paris and she still wouldn’t be able to get him off her mind.

Everything is falling into place so perfectly, like it was always meant to be. Soulmates. They’re  _ soulmates.  _ He wants to hold on to her forever. She never wants to let him go.

His lips part, a little anxiously. “Are you...are you ok with this?”

“Yes.” She brushes her fingers through his bangs and smiles with relief as he all but melts into her touch. “I want this.”

Chat swallows, the cadence of her words drawing him under her spell. “If you change your mind, promise you’ll tell me.”

“I will.” Marinette wraps her arms around the back of his neck and tugs, erasing the space between them. She’s never kissed anyone like this before, but she’s watched enough K-dramas to know what drawing out the tendrils of love until you explode looks like. She’s been burning for years, dancing around his advances until she’s drunk with the attention he gives her, and she feels dizzy and overheated with the feeling all at once.

He pulls back for a moment and frowns. “You’re not supposed to wear a winter coat inside.”

Marinette bursts into laughter. “I know.”

“Then let me take it off for you.”

It comes out a little shakier than he had hoped, his usual bravado overshadowed by the sheer enormity of what they’re about to do. He didn’t expect to kiss her tonight, let alone undress her, but here she is beneath him like she’s always belonged there, blushing and beckoning him to help her with the oversized buttons dotting her jacket. He makes quick work of it and helps her shimmy out of the woolen sleeves, giggling as they both get zapped by the static.

“Someone’s all  _ watt _ and bothered,” he says before he can stop himself, the tension in his shoulders lessening as she flicks him in the forehead and collapses back onto the mattress. He follows her down and makes a show of fluffing up her pillows, paying particular attention to the white and black striped cat she uses as a headboard. “She likes me better than you, you know.”

“Oh my god.” Marinette rolls her eyes and drags him down by the bell. “Please don’t tell me you’re jealous of a stuffed animal.”

Chat sticks out his tongue. “Why does  _ he _ get to sleep with you every night?”

“Because he’s cute and comfy and doesn’t talk back,” Marinette replies, jabbing him in the ribs. “Now, you have all of five seconds to start kissing me again or I’m kicking you out.”

“Oh, hell no.” Chat dives back in and groans as she responds in kind, levering his lips open with a swipe of her tongue. She tastes like tea leaves and smells like heaven and suddenly, he’s so overwhelmed with instinct and desire that he’ll do just about anything to make this moment last forever.

She manages to tug his zipper down to his navel, revealing a sliver of skin that pebbles with goosebumps the moment she grazes his chest with her fingernails. He mewls into her mouth and Marinette doubles her efforts, flattening her palms against his pectorals beneath the open folds of his suit. 

“Oh god,” he gasps, reaching up beneath her shirt in kind. He wants her to experience how it feels to touch and be touched. “Can I?”

“Yes,” she whispers, her blush spreading all the way down to her décolletage as she tugs her shirt over her head. Chat blinks and barely keeps himself together as his eyes zero in on the pastel pink bralette that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. “Well?”

His silence is making her nervous but he just  _ can’t _ take his eyes off of her breasts right now. They’re beautiful. They’re round. He’s been fantasizing about seeing her bare chest for years because her suit is skin tight and  _ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ . “Can...can I take that off too?”

“S-sure.” Marinette takes it upon herself to slip the straps of her lacey bralette off of her shoulders, too nervous and embarrassed to let Chat do it himself. He watches like a man starved as she hauls it off and throws it off the side of her bed platform, offering him the briefest, most delectable glance at her nipples before falling back into her pillows and covering herself with her palms. Chat stammers unintelligibly, unable to quell his rising fever, and promptly kisses her again.

He’s no more experienced than she is but there’s something happening between them, some unseen force pressing them closer and closer until Marinette can hardly keep her thoughts straight. She’s nervous and excited and he’s running on impulse alone as he listens closely to every little gasp and exhale she makes. Reassured, he kisses the corner of her mouth and journeys on, each gentle caress against her neck and collarbone a supplication as his lips trace a path from freckle to freckle. It’s enough to convince her to move her hands to his hair again, her nails scratching against his scalp just the way she knows he likes. She’s anxious to go further but even now, she’s barely able to do anything but hold on desperately as his lips grow closer and closer to the swell of her chest.

Sensing her racing thoughts, Chat pulls away for a moment only to get thoroughly distracted by her  _ very _ bare breasts. 

“Stop it!” Marinette snaps, feeling like a tea kettle about to burst. 

If by stop it, she means stop ogling her chest like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen, Chat really  _ really _ can’t. “But—”

“Just—” Marinette grabs him by his cat ears and shoves him downwards, burying his face in her cleavage. “— stop staring!”

_ “Mmhhww!” _ Chat gawks, his face suddenly smooshed between the world’s most perfect breasts. There are worse ways to go, especially as a superhero, and Chat enthusiastically shows his appreciation for such a spectacular demise by cupping them in his hands, turning his head to the side and closing his mouth around one of her gorgeously exposed nipples.

Whatever cruel and unusual punishment Marinette was thinking up in her brain suddenly evaporates in an instant. She squirms into her pillows as he draws her nipple further into his mouth and nearly shoves him away as he flicks it with his tongue because  _ asdfghjkl. _ She hadn’t been expecting the hot wetness of his mouth when she’d intended to smother him to death, but this feels so overwhelmingly good that she doesn’t know if she wants him to stop or keep going.

_ “Aaah…” _

Marinette groans in response to the insistent throb his mouth inspires just below her belly button, her arousal growing with every eager swipe of his tongue. He spends his time there, leisurely enjoying his exploration as he travels from side to side, teasing her beyond her wildest dreams. Who would have known that this would feel so amazing? And why is Chat so damn good at making her feel like gelatine? Somehow, Chat must sense her burgeoning frustration and tears his heated attention away with a shaky smile, only to press another wet kiss against her ribs. He continues his languid journey down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake as he maps out her skin, and finally pauses just above her mound.

Marinette’s mouth parts in astonishment. “Are you…”

“Um…” Chat blinks up at her, apprehension crawling all over his features. “I don’t really—um, I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither.” Marinette responds, not really knowing what else to say.

“I’ve...uh. I’ve looked up how to.” Chat averts his gaze, his face now completely crimson. “I could try if-if you want me to.”

Between the persistent thump of her heartbeat in her ears and the lingering jolts of electricity still pulsing in her core, Marinette simply squeaks and nods with wide eyes. Nervous but determined, he helps her slide her bottoms down her legs, settles himself between her legs, and promptly drags his tongue along her slit.

_ “Oh!” _

Gasping, Marinette nearly levitates off of the mattress at the red-hot foreign feeling. It’s strange and breathtaking and absolutely  _ addicting _ as he continues to taste her, gaining confidence from the sounds unbidden pouring from her lips. His tongue explores her relentlessly, dancing along her entrance and caressing her folds. He pauses now and again to kiss her inner thighs, working the stiffness out of his jaw as he does so, before diving back in with his trademark Chat Noir zeal.

To say that he’s liking this part would be a vast understatement; he can’t  _ believe _ he's the one responsible for all of her little whines and cries and moans! Venturing as closely to her clit as he dares (the how-to article told him to hold out as long as possible), Chat decides he was put on this planet solely for the purpose of serving Ladybug and draws her clit between his lips ever so gently, eager for her response.

Marinette gasps his name as he begins to focus his attention entirely  _ right there _ and  _ god _ , she's squeezing her eyes shut and begging him to keep going. He alternates his rhythms, stroking and circling and sucking until she can hardly breathe, her heady groans filling her bedroom. She's shaking beneath his capable hands, hands she trusts with her life, and briefly wonders how much more she can stand as her centre clenches like she's never felt before, her pulse flooding her ears. It's exhausting and exhilarating all at once and  _ pleasepleaseplease _ he needs to go faster and faster and faster and faster—

Emboldened by her steady stream of babbled encouragement, Chat decides to emulate all of the illustrations he'd studied while researching oral sex techniques and hoists her right thigh up and over his shoulder. The new position gives him a little more headroom and he takes full advantage of the new angle by lapping her with all the possessive energy of a man who never wants to disappoint; he's desperate to please her and she sounds  _ sososo _ good as she calls his name over and over again. He flattens his tongue against her clit and Marinette feels her entire soul jolt with the electric current between them. Something is happening — something she likes — and she instinctively reaches down to grab hold of Chat’s hair, desperate for something to hold onto. He keeps going, almost ratcheting up his pace as her thighs begin to tense around his ears, as she ascends towards the edge of a cliff she didn’t know existed.

“Chat!” she shrieks, bucking against his mouth as he sucks her clit between his lips one last time. The effect is instantaneous; her back arches and she squeezes her eyes shut, wordlessly submitting to the absolute chaos of his assault on her senses. Tingles of pleasure radiate from her toes and fingertips, thrumming in time with the frantic tattoo of her heart, and the euphoric surge of lightning takes on a delirious hue. She has absolutely no idea what just happened to her but she’s already completely addicted and submits to the exhilaration, flopping back onto her mattress with an oof.

A pair of familiar green eyes glint smugly from between her thighs as she unfurls her fingers from his messy bangs and Marinette is so floored by the experience that she can’t even fault him for it. He sits up and grins wickedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Cat got your tongue?” Chat winks, utterly insufferable, and sidles up alongside of her. “Or should that be the other way around?”

She bats at his shoulder but the force behind it is feeble at best.  _ “Ngh.” _

“Wow...I really did a number on you.” Chat preens, his one thousand watt smile positively gleaming with satisfaction. “Earth to Ladybug, this is Chat Noir.”

_ “Mmmf.” _

“I think I’m going to have to leave a voicemail.” Chat laughs and takes her into his arms, pressing her close to his chest. The evidence of his own arousal presses insistently against her thigh but he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to address it, too busy cracking jokes and making fun of her. “Hey Ladybug, this is Chat. How does Paris look from space?”

“Shut up.” Marinette finally manages to string a few words together, her mind slowly revving back into gear. “That was...good.”

“Clearly.” Chat wiggles his eyebrows, still impossibly pleased with himself. “I’m not surprised though. When it comes to you, M’Lady, it’s maximum effort.”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah.” 

“I might need a jaw massage though.” Chat uses his free hand to dig his knuckles into the muscles just below his ear. “And a snorkel for next time. I just about drowned in there.”

“Oh my  _ godddddd.” _ Marinette drives her palm up under his chin and tries to push him away. Chat simply giggles and holds on tightly, unwilling to let go of her for even a moment. “Why did I even agree to this?”

“Because you love me, that’s why.” Chat wiggles, kissing the crown of her head as his tail mindlessly winds around her bare thigh. “And no wonder. I basically earned a PhD in oral sex today. I’m a keeper.”

“You’re an idiot.” Marinette harrumphs, conceding to the fact that she’s never going to get out of his embrace. She loves it, mind you, but she’s not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

“But I’m your idiot, if you’ll have me.” Chat pulls back for a moment and smiles down at her, his eyes shining with that genuine affection he reserves solely for her. 

“I…” Marinette’s heart stutters at the intensity of his gaze. “I’ll think about it.”

Chat throws his head back and laughs and it’s a beautiful, exquisite sound. The sun’s reflection pales into insignificance as evening turns into twilight and they spend the next few minutes wrapped up in one another, eager to find themselves in the maelstrom of whispered words between them. The urgency of their lovemaking passes but the depth of their rapport only deepens, their teasing jabs at each other a testament to how well the two of them fit together, two sides of the same strange powers they were born to wield. 

Soulmates. They’re  _ soulmates.  _

What drives her drives him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
